Phandalin
Phandalin was a human settlement to the West of the conquered lands. It fell to the orcs and was later re-settled by fronteirsmen. Phandalin is the West most town in civilized Tel and is often used as an outpost for adventurers travelling into the western wildernesses. = History Over five hundred years ago, a pact was made between a clan of gnomes and dwarves which became known as the Phandelver Pact. Together they mined the magically rich ores within Wave Echo Cave. Human spellcasters from nearby Phandalin joined forces with them and together they combined their collective skills to create a forge to craft magical items dubbed the Forge of Spells. Everything came to an abrupt end when orcs, craving magical treasures, sieged Phandalin and the Wave Echo Cave mine. The battle destroyed Phandalin and much of the mine as well, causing various cave-ins throughout. Very few survived the conflict to relate the tale. The Forge of Spells become legend and the entrance to Wave Echo Cave was lost. Government Phandalin is largely self governed, and the Townmaster Places of Interest Alderleaf Farm A small farm to the east of the centre of town in Phandalin. The farm is owned and run by Qelline Alderleaf. Barthen’s Provisions The largest trading post in Phandalin and the destination the party was to take the supplies they received from Gundren in Neverwinter. Its shelves stock most ordinary goods and supplies, including backpacks, bedrolls, rope, and rations. The place is open from sunup to sundown. Barthen’s does not stock weapons or armour. Edermath Orchard A small apple orchard in the northwest part of the town of Phandalin. The orchard is tended by an old, half-elf by the name of Daran Edermath. He resides in a tidy little cottage next to the orchard. Lionshield Coster A building in Phandalin owned by the Lionshields, a merchant company based in the city of Dreixgan, over a hundred miles to the east. They ship finished goods to Phandalin and other small settlements throughout the region. Linene Graywind is the proprietor of this particular outpost which has been hit hard by banditry. Shrine of Luck Phandalin’s only temple is a small shrine made of stones taken from nearby ruins. It is dedicated to Tymora, goddess of luck and good fortune. The shrine is in the care of a scholarly acolyte named Sister Garaele. Sleeping Giant This rundown tap house is a dirty, dangerous watering hole at the end of Phandalin’s main street. It is frequented by Redbrand thugs and operated by a surly female dwarf named Grista. Stonehill Inn A modest inn in Phandalin owned and operated by the Stonehill family: Toblen, his wife Trilena and their young son Pip. They also employ a gossipy young bar maid named Elsa. The inn has six rooms for rent. Townmaster's Hall The townmaster’s hall in Phandalin has sturdy stone walls, a pitched wooden roof, and a bell tower at the back. Posted on a board next to the front door is a notice written in Common. It reads: “REWARD—Orcs near Wyvern Tor! Those of a mind to face the orc menace should inquire within.” The notice bears the town’s seal and an indecipherable signature. Tresendar Manor More a castle than a house, Tresendar Manor stands at the east edge of town on a low hillside amid woods and thickets. The ancient manor had long been abandoned until Iarno Albrek arrived in Phandalin. Albrek was sent by the Lords’ Alliance to establish order in the town, but instead, the wizard assembled a ragtag gang of villains that became known as the Redbrand Ruffians. Albrek used them to advance his own interests at the expense of the local populace. Operating under the alias of “Glasstaff”, Albrek and his scoundrels converted the cellars of the manor to a sort of bandit stronghold. The manor was eventually liberated by the adventurers. Inhabitants Inhabitants